finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy X allusions
The following is list of allusions in Final Fantasy X. ''Final Fantasy'' series ''Final Fantasy *Garland made a pact with Chaos and the Four Fiends, resulting in his cycle of rebirth. Yu Yevon, by creating Sin, created a cycle of his own rebirth. *The Matoya's Blade weapon for Auron is an allusion to the witch Matoya. Final Fantasy II' *Main antagonist Seymour shares a number of similarities with the Emperor, ''Final Fantasy II's main antagonist: both die in their respective games and return to life as a corrupted souls, and the two share the status of being powerful and respected mages. ''Final Fantasy III *Lulu's Celestial Weapon, Onion Knight references to first job of ''Final Fantasy III NES version, Onion Knight. Additionally, he has his original 8-bit sprite on shield. **As Onion Knight is a Celestial Weapon usable by a magic caster, the Onion Knight in the DS remake of the game can use all White and Black Magic spells. *The word used to describe summoned beasts and the name of Yuna's first summon are names of the enemies: Aeon and Valefor, respectively. ''Final Fantasy IV *After the Warrior Monks have taken over guard duties in Luca, a man wearing a green tunic walks around in the circle area with access to the stairs and the cafe (where the little girl with the red balloon is). He says that he asked out a Warrior Monk girl in the cafe, but she called him a "spoony bard"—a reference to the famous exclamation from ''Final Fantasy IV. *The Magus Sisters first appeared in Final Fantasy IV. Their attack patterns are similar in Final Fantasy X to when they were fought as bosses in Final Fantasy X. *When the Magus Sisters perform their Delta Attack Overdrive, they surround the enemy party in eight Crystals, four of a blue hue, and four of a red-orange hue. This alludes to the four blue Crystals of the surface world, and the four red-orange Crystals of the Underworld. *Kain's Lance weapon for Kimahri is named after Kain Highwind from Final Fantasy IV. ''Final Fantasy V *Mix first appeared as the Level 2 command ability of a Chemist. *The ability to Capture enemies first appeared in ''Final Fantasy V. *Shinryu that appears as a Monster Arena boss in Final Fantasy X first appeared as a superboss in Final Fantasy V. Whereas the boss in Final Fantasy V merely used powerful water attacks, Shinryu in Final Fantasy X is actually submerged in water. ''Final Fantasy VI *Yunalesca's final form greatly resembles the battle sprite of Goddess. *Strago Magus and Relm Arrowny were to fight using stuffed toys, but the idea was abandoned during ''Final Fantasy VI's development. This idea was used for Lulu's weapons as she wields dolls. ''Final Fantasy VII *There is a dummied out Buster Sword for Tidus in ''Final Fantasy X's data files. If given to Tidus via hacking, he strikes the enemy with the blunt side of the sword, similar to Zack. *One of Lulu's dolls in Final Fantasy X is that of Cait Sith from Final Fantasy VII. *Kimahri's Venus Gospel weapon may be an allusion to Cid Highwind's ultimate weapon in Final Fantasy VII. ''Final Fantasy VIII *Lulu wields plush toys as her weapon; these include the alien PuPu and the animal Moomba, both of which first appeared in ''Final Fantasy VIII. *Yuna's armor Solomon Ring may refer to the key item of the same name in Final Fantasy VIII. ''Final Fantasy IX *The Ronso are willing to construct Yuna a statue with a horn on her forehead due to her strong will and opposition against Yevon teachings. Summoners of Madain Sari from ''Final Fantasy IX had horns on their foreheads. *When Shiva is summoned into battle, part of her animations involves descending onto the ground, similarly to Shiva from Final Fantasy IX. Allusions to the Number Ten Being the tenth installment of the series, Final Fantasy X makes some references to the number itself. Although many of these are not necessarily deliberate allusions to the number 10 (whether they are or not is speculative), they are nonetheless present. *There are ten aeons: Valefor, Ifrit, Ixion, Shiva, Bahamut, Anima, Yojimbo, Cindy, Sandy, and Mindy. *There are ten non-playable summoners: Braska, Gandof, Dona, Zuke, Yunalesca, Belgemine, Ginnem, Isaaru, Ohalland, and Yocun. *The Machina War took place ten centuries before the game's start. *The Monster Arena can hold up to ten fiends of each kind. *Lord Braska's pilgrimage took place ten years before his daughter's. In the same year Wakka joined the Besaid Aurochs. *Before Yuna's pilgrimage started she lived on Besaid for ten years. *Without inclusion of months, Jecht came to Spira ten years before the game started. Non-Square Enix-related Catholicism *There are some heavy allusions related to catholicism, e.g.: pilgrimage, churches, priests, maesters (in catholicism: cardinal), grand maester (in catholicism: pope), and Sin. The Bible *The character of Yuna can be seen as a messiah-archetype, with her mission to sacrifice herself in order to save Spira from Sin. During her Sending in Kilika Yuna walks on the water, which may have been inspired by Jesus Christ walking on the Red Sea. Music *Tidus says "Don't worry, be happy?" when Kimahri tells him not to try to worry as it would make Yuna worry. This is a clear reference to 's song of the same name. *"Macarena" is mentioned by Tidus by mispronouncing the name of Macalania Temple. This alludes to the popular song "The Macarena", by . Category:Allusions Category:Final Fantasy X